


Draco has her right where he wanted her

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: They danced around each other at the Ministry for months. Now they might finally get what they want.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 42
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	Draco has her right where he wanted her

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 18\. Dez: Colloportus - Locking Spell
> 
> Either lock something in or out. This was what I came up with the last 8 hours, because I noticed to late that I had nothing written for todays Challange.  
> This is all smut, just because I can ;)  
> 6 more days of stories and 2 more to write. Let's go!  
> Update Jan 2020: I just noticed that the titel had a typo in it.... how embarrassing!

“Colloportus!” Draco whispered and the door locked them in. For months they had danced around each other. Until today.

The Christmas Party of the Ministry of Magic had been the final nail in the coffin, for them to give in to their desire. A few hours had been spend watching each other, then Draco had started to skim Hermione. Innocent soft touches of his hands she couldn't withstand. 

The first one happened early, when he handed over a glass of wine to her, then after dinner he had moved to stand next to her, when she talked to her boss, and his hand had played with the long end of her curls down her back.

The old man had sent them dancing with a smile, and Draco had taken the chance to settle his hand on the curve of her waist, until she felt his body heat through her dress.

It was only a matter of when after that, and true to themselves, they had fought a battle of will, until the first craved. 

Now it was late into the night, Draco had abducted her from the party unseen, and apparated them here where they got ride of their clothes in record time. He had Hermione right where he had wanted her for weeks, naked in his bed.

His member was hard in her hand, but he swatted her hands away and aligned himself with her. If she touched him to long he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, so he didn't enter her right away, but just skimmed her entrance and rubbed against her clit. 

Hermione moaned and tried to change her position to make him enter her throbbing folds, but he wouldn't bulge. Desire coiled deep in her belly and burned her like a breathing, eating fire, burning away all her rational thoughts.

She opened her legs further for him and they locked eyes, while he slowly got into position to enter her. With every centimetre he penetrated her, she felt the love for him deepen. It was a incredible feeling to finally feel him inside, moving steady and deliberately. 

In the back of her mind she heard herself ask ‘love?’ but she ignored it. That was something she could think over later.

Draco's lips brushed against the side of her jaw, while his hand settled on the curve of her waist to keep her still, never losing his rhythm. His lips continued their path and kissed the pulse at her throat, added the light pressure of his teeth, and nibbled at her skin. His second hand trailed over her hip and drifted lower, teasing her as he went. Hermione’s head fell back against the pillow, her eyelids heavy, her breath even more ragged than before, but he didn't change his strokes. He moved so controlled it drove her mad.

Hermione knew he held back to make sure she could take him, but she could feel herself pulse with desire, and she wanted more. She twined her arms around him and dug her short nails into his arse to show him what she wanted.

Draco's eyes grew wide and he cursed. His trusts grew stronger and faster and he tilled his head to suckle her right breast. Hermione arched her back to give him better access and moaned. She knew he would leave marks on her skin, but she didn't care, not now. Another thing she would think about later.

Her world had shrunk to this moment. Their bodies moving and slapping against each other, their voices a combination of gasps and encouragements. She wanted it to last forever, but she could feel the way he made her body climb higher and higher, and knew she would reach her release soon.

While he sunk into her again and again she tried to hold back her orgasm, but fell apart at the seams, when she heard him whisper her name. Combined with a deep thrust she clenched around him, while he ride her through it, to chased his own orgasm. When she thought it was finally over and she could come down from her height, she heard him moan in a deep sexy voice and felt something warm coat his inside, which made her clench again.

Afterwards they lay boneless in a heap on top of the bed, Draco's body spread across Hermione's. They didn't talk about what happened, because they both knew the moment would end once they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> Please check out the Collection for more stories.  
> Thank you.


End file.
